


Your kiss (your fist)

by Trash



Category: Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is my band so I have carte blanche to replace people with whoever I like. Young eye candy or otherwise. Thought you’d appreciate it, you sexual deviant.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your kiss (your fist)

1.

“You have to be open minded about these things.”

“Says you.”

“Says me.”

“Right.”

“Plus, this is my band so I have carte blanche to replace people with whoever I like. Young eye candy or otherwise. Thought you’d appreciate it, you sexual deviant.”

“I don’t appreciate you making executive decisions without informing anybody in the band.”

Trent doesn’t falter. “I don’t appreciate members of the band quitting to prance around with Axl Rose, but I don’t go around crying about it, do I?”

Robin stares at him, blankly.

“He’s talented, ambitious and good looking. Oh. And his name is Iian, for the record.”

2.

Iian isn’t old enough to drink, which makes going to bars after shows nigh on impossible. But when you’re Trent Reznor people fall over each other to please you. So they smuggle him in successfully to the third bar, where Robin is given the job of buying everybody’s drinks.

“What would you like?” He asks Iian, who blinks at the optics behind the bar, blankly.

“Um. What are you having?”

“A Jägerbomb.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah sure. Booze me up.”

Robin smirks and orders two Jägerbombs, sliding one toward Iian who looks at it, dubiously.  
“Just knock it back,” Robin says. 

Iian does as he’s told, obedient if nothing else, and curls his nose as he slams the glass down on the bar. “Oh fuck,” he hisses, taking a deep breath. “Why does it taste like cough medicine?”

Robin smiles and knocks his back. “You’ll learn to love it,” he says, and orders another.

3.

Trent doesn’t say anything. At first. But when he walks in on Iian playing with Robin’s hair he passes some comment. Like, do your parents know? Or, I hope you’re being safe.

Robin just glares at him, then Iian twirls a dreadlock round his finger and Robin purrs.

4.

After that Iian makes a pass at him and Robin goes for it. Of course he does. Until he realises.

“I’m old enough to be your dad.” He says, pushing Iian back gently, their faces still close together.

“Luckily,” Iian says, grinning naughtily, “I don’t want to fuck my dad.”

And that’s that awkward relationship stepping stone out of the way.

5.

When Iian turns twenty one Trent is an asshole and throws him a party to which he invites a load of models from the Suicide Girls website who show up in tiny shorts and boobs tubes or, in a couple of girls’ cases, a thong and duct tape.

Robin tries not to glower and get bitter, but does anyway. 

Trent stands in the corner of the room watching the whole thing pan out. He looks way too proud of himself. Robin sulks over to him and snatches the drink from his hand, drinking it in one. 

“Cola?”

“Pepsi.”

“You’re a jerk.”

“No.”

“Yes. You’re an idiot.”

“You’re the one after a serious relationship with a twenty one year old boy, Robbie, not me.”

Robin grits his teeth. 

Later, Iian stumbles over to him, completely wasted. “These girls are amazing. They’ve done so much, and they’re only my age.”

Right. Yeah. Like touring with Nails was just no big deal. Robin wants to rip Trent’s face off. Instead, though, he pushes Iian away from him and skulks upstairs to Trent’s room where he’s waiting for him. As always.

“You’re a fucking asshole. You did this to prove a point, or what?”

Trent shrugs. “You and me, you and Iian. It’s the same situation. Only you keep coming back.” He pauses. “Like herpes.”

Robin rolls his eyes. “Act your age.”

“I have been. This whole time. Unlike some. Fucking a twenty one year old doesn’t give you some elixir of life, you know.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

So Robin does.


End file.
